


Stranger in my Dorm

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Mystery, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: During his first week of college, Sugawara falls for a stranger who also falls for him.





	Stranger in my Dorm

Koushi Sugawara never knew what it would be like to be so deeply drawn to somebody. So deep that he was barely alive; gasping for air and treading water as fast as he could. It had always been a simple crush; it would start so humbly with a smile or a glance and would end in a few weeks, few months tops. But this was more than any of that; there was a desire that came with it. Tell him that he would be this entangled to someone weeks ago and he would say that you're crazy. Boy, would he be wrong. 

Sugawara had just finished unpacking and getting his new dorm room in order. He was a freshman at the University of Michigan majoring in accounting. Just then it finally hit him: he was, for the most part, on his own. He was thousands of miles away from Sendai in Japan, and it was for good reason. He loved his country but something inside was telling him that he needed to get away. He needed a spark to light up his complacent soul; and maybe moving to America would provide the matches. With a sigh, he sat down for a minute an examined his progress. Living in a single room would provide him would a privacy that he never had, but with that privacy came a feeling of emptiness. He couldn't focus on that, so he stripped to his boxers, wrapping a towel around his waist and headed for the shower room. 

The hallway was pretty quiet; at about 7:30 the only noise around was coming from the sound of people talking in their rooms and the faint sound of people still unpacking. He walked into the bathrooms and heard the sound of a running shower head from the corner stall. He knew he wasn't alone. He continued walking, entering one of the middle stalls. The cheap shower curtains weren't long enough to cover the entire stall, but Sugawara didn't care that much. The hot water felt good on his skin, and slowly the room began to fill with even more steam. He had been under the water for a couple minutes when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure in the other stalls. He never intended to look, but he was standing right across him, barely covered by the shabby curtain. Sugawara didn't know why he continued to stare or why he found himself so intrigued by the man across the room. Water poured down the stranger's chest, making streams along his tan skin. His eyes were closed as he caressed his body with soap. He couldn't make out a face through the steam, just the perfect outline of his tall body. Sugawara found himself following the same motion, mimicking the stranger. He unknowingly started to close his eyes, still lathering up his body under the warm water. He slowly moved downward, running his fingers through his shaved pubes, dying to grab his growing member and provide the relief he so desperately wanted. Suddenly, he heard the water stop along with the sound of the curtain being pulled along the shower rod. He quickly stopped what he was doing and rinsed the remaining soap off of his body. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the stall in hopes to see the face of his newfound lust. He looked and only saw the image of the back of a foot walking out of the shower accompanied by the closing of the door. He dried off and headed back to his room, a bit disappointed that he may never see the stranger again. 

He got to his room and took off his towel. For a few seconds, he stood there beside his bed, completely naked. The breeze coming in from his open window felt cool on his moist skin. He went to his dresser and grabbed a soft pair of boxers to put on. Before he bent over, he began to recall the stranger in the shower. He could picture him lathering up his toned body, soap running down every muscle with fingers moving in a graceful motion. He started to bite his lower lip as he pictured the naked man in front of him. Below, Sugawara saw his previously soft penis grow to its full length. He had never been this turned on in a long time. And it was all because of this guy; this person he had only seen for 10 minutes had become his new object of lust. But something told him that he wouldn't be a mere fantasy for long; this "crush" of sorts wasn't going away anytime soon. He threw the boxers aside and lied down on his newly made bed. With his right hand, he slowly placed his fingers around the shaft of his cock. Sugawara watched as it stood upright. Even in the partially dark room, he could see the single stream of pre-cum oozing out the head and dripping down the shaft. Sugawara took his index finger, running it from the base to the head, sopping up every drop and rubbed it on his tongue. He closed his mouth as if to suck his finger and as he pulled it out of his mouth; he couldn't believe what he was doing. Something just felt right and he channeled it. He shook off the idea and went back to his, now throbbing cock. It was a respectable 8 inches. He grabbed it, and with a steady motion, began to pleasure himself. He was no stranger to masturbation, but something seemed different this time. His dick felt bigger in his hand and the images of that man started to send him over the edge. His balls tightened and his toes curled as streams of his cum sprayed out of his cock. The force of his ejaculation sent beads of cum along his chest, collecting in a pool over his abs. One stream even landed on the side of his mouth, just below his cheek. He managed to finally take a deep breath. His cock had shrunk down while keeping a reasonable size. Pools of cum had collected all over his body, moving with every breath he took. 

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. He quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed his still damp towel. 

"Just a minute!" he shouted as he wiped the remnants of his jerk off session from his torso. He slid on a pair of running shorts and answered the door. He saw a tall, tan, athletic-looking guy in front of him with dark brown hair that barely touched his eyes. He was a surfer-type: lean but muscular. 

Sugawara managed to speak, "Sorry, I just got out of the shower and was throwing on some clothes." 

The cute brown haired guy extended his arm and met Sugawara's with a firm handshake, "No problem at all. You must be Koushi Sugawara. I'm George Gonzalez and I'm your RA." 

Sugawara replied, "Oh cool, nice to meet you." 

"You too. So you're from Japan?" George asked.

"Yes Sendai in the Tohoku region." Sugawara said.

"Cool. I'm from Grand Rapids. It's about 2 hours from here." said George. "I'm just making my rounds, introducing myself to all the guys on our floor. I'd just like to welcome you to our building again, and say that if you have any problems what so ever, come see me. I live right down the hall and I'm in my room most of the time." 

Sugawara replied, "Well thanks for everything so far man. I appreciate it!"

"It's no trouble. Well you have a great night and get some rest, orientation activities are tomorrow! Oh and Koushi, you've got a little something on your face." 

Sugawara quickly wiped off the remaining cum along with his embarrassment and thanked George as he walked off with a "See you around..." 

He closed the door and sank into his sheets, quickly falling asleep. 

Sugawara awoke the next morning and glanced over at his alarm clock. He yelled aloud, "SHIT" as he jumped out of his bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. The alarm read 8:45 and he had to meet with his advisor at 9 on the other side of campus. He shuffled his dick inside his tight jeans; morning wood just wasn't his friend today. "I don't have time for this", he thought to himself as he shut the door and turned, ready to make a run for the Fine Arts building. Just as he turned his head, he bumped into an African American guy, knocking over his books and papers. 

"Shit. I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." He spoke as he tried to grab his stuff.

The other guy relied, "Don't worry about it man, it was my fault too. My name's Damien Roberts, I guess we're neighbors." 

"Nice to meet you Damien, I'm Sugawara." Sugawara was so focused on picking up his stuff, he didn't look up to see his face. And when he did, he literally stopped in his tracks. The first thing that caught Sugawara's attention was Damien's warm brown eyes and his dark chocolate skin. His large muscles rippled across his V neck T shirt. Match that with his cute boy-ish smile, Sugawara was hooked...once again.

"Where you from, Damien?" Sugawara asked in order to drive the conversation away from his body.

"Flint." he told him. He widened his eyes. He read a great deal about Michigan and he knew that Flint was a terrible place. "Hey bruh it's not that bad. You just gotta know the people. And I'm guess you must be from Japan."

"That's correct. Well Damien, I'd really love to sit and chat, but I'm about to be late for a meeting. So, I gotta run!" 

Damien smiled and replied, "Nice meeting you man, I'm sure we'll meet up again soon." With that, Sugawara ran off and out of sight. Damien muttered under his voice "Kinda weird guy..."

Sugawara came back to the dorm around 6, having spent the entire day around campus attending meetings, workshops and activities. He was really liking everything so far and felt that Michigan was a great fit for him. Despite all of that, he couldn't shake everything that has happened. He was gay but he just couldn't get that guy he saw in the shower out of his mind. Ironically, he thought another shower would clear his mind.

Sugawara walked into the shower room and saw that he was alone. "Perfect", he thought, now he could take as long as he wanted. The water felt nice on his muscles that had been running around all day. He let the water drip down his face, and started rinsing the day away. He was only in there for about 10 minutes when he heard the bathroom door close. He peeked over and saw that someone had entered the corner stall. Starting from the feet, he worked his way up the silhouette, trying to determine if it was the same person. He recognized those chiseled features and he felt his cock grow harder with the more he looked. He pushed his curtain back slightly to see better and found himself starting for about 5 minutes. It was as if time was moving in slow motion as he carefully stared at the naked man in front of him. The stranger had an Adonis physique of large biceps, chiseled abs, and thick pecs. Starting again, he worked his way up, but instead found the stranger's eyes open; looking directly at him. He gasped, not knowing what the stranger would do. But instead of reacting, he just stared right back at him. 

As they looked into each other's eyes, Sugawara saw one thing: desire. Seconds later, he heard the water turn off, followed by the sound of the curtain. The stranger started walking over to Sugawara's stall, keeping eye contact. Sugawara nervously stood there, not knowing what he was about to do. He just continued to look, seeing his long dick flop to the side with every step he took. He hadn't seen one, other than his own, in a long time and certainly not one as big. He picked his head up as the stranger pulled the curtain, exposing themselves to each other. The stranger confidently stepped in and leaned close to Sugawara, almost nose to nose. He slowly inhaled and took in everything; the steam, the heat and the warm body standing right in front of him. He lifted his hands and placed them on Sugawara's lower jaw, and keeping eye contact, he leaned in for a kiss. Slowly, Sugawara rotated his face, gaining better access to the stranger. He felt his soft lips on his, followed by his tongue trying to enter into his mouth. The stranger moved his hands from Sugawara's face to the back of his head, slowly leaning Sugawara back to the shower wall. Sugawara leaned back carefully as to not break their kiss. The stranger was forceful but gentle and Sugawara let down every guard he had, only wanting more. Without control, he placed his palms on the stranger's ass. He cupped them and gently squeezed, causing the stranger to let out a chuckle. He then moved down to Sugawara's neck, finding just the right spot. Sugawara continued to grope the stranger's ass under the running water. 

They had been making out for 10 minutes when they heard the bathroom door open. The stranger quickly picked up Sugawara and rested him on the wall. They couldn't risk the sight of two people in the shower stalls. 

He looked at Sugawara and whispered a "Shhh", telling him to keep quiet. The stranger held Sugawara up for a few minutes with no difficulty. He finally put him down after they heard the sound of the faucet turn off and the door 

He stepped out of the stall and looked around, "You can come out, the coast is clear." Sugawara was surprised that the man who he thought had so much intensity and passion could be so light-hearted. 

The stranger grabbed Sugawara by the hips and gave him a soft and gentle kiss. "My name's Daichi Sawamura." And with that, his stranger finally had a name. 

Sugawara nervously responded, "My name's Koushi Sugawara." The stranger kissed him again, and they both stood there stark naked and dripping wet. "Are you a Umich student too?" 

"Yep. Majoring in English and Psychology. Are you from Japan?" he asked.

"Yes. From Sendai. Are you?" Sugawara asked. 

"Nope but my parents were born in Sendai. I was born in Troy." He kissed him again. "We better go before someone catches us." Confused, Sugawara asked, 

"Wait, where are we going?" 

Daichi leaned in to Sugawara's ear and proceeded to grab his cock answered, 

"To your room...where I'm going to fuck you." 

Sugawara nervously led Daichi back to his room, resounding the words he just heard. He didn't know if he wanted this to move so quickly, he just knew that he wasn't ready to stop. That kiss did nothing to feed this desire, it only made him want more and more. He opened the door, let Daichi in, and took a glance outside. He was glad that no one saw them; they rushed out of the bathroom so quickly that their towels barely covered their boners. 

He shut the door and saw Daici lying on his bed, he motioned to Sugawara, "come here." Sugawara made his way over to his bed, knelt on the mattress and sunk down into Daichi. They made out for a few minutes, this time without restraint. Sugawara could feel their warm bodies rubbing against each other, still a little wet. The heat from Daichi was enough to keep him warm through the breeze coming on beside them. The feeling of their dicks rubbing against each other and their bare skin added to the passion of the moment. Sugawara lost all hesitance and subtlety; he began hissing his lover vigorously, slipping his tongue into Daichi's mouth and breathing him in. 

Daichi broke off for a few seconds to catch his breath; enough time to instruct his partner, "Suck my cock." Sugawara heard those words with eagerness, but also with fear. He had never given a blowjob before, but he knew that he wanted that dick inside his mouth. He slowly started to lick along Daichi's chest, making his way to his nipple. He flicked It in his tongue, while Daichi let out a wince. He then moved down along his abs, feeling every one of them with his tongue; finding every crevice on the man's chiseled body. He finally made it to his crotch, and amidst a short patch of pubic hair, Daichi's cock stood straight up. Pre-cum oozed out of the tip and shined in the partially dark room, much like his did last night. His mouth started to water as he looked at the huge cock in front of him. Emphasis on huge! It was 12 inches long and 4 inches thick. Not to mention he had a good 2 inches on Sugawara. He was ready; he gently grabbed Daichi's ball sack and fondled it in his left hand. He then leaned closer, and with one motion, licked Daichi's cock from the base to the head. He savored the slight saltiness of the pre-cum as he continued to flick his tongue along the head. He looked up and saw Daichi intently watching him. Without fear, he shoved his head down Daichi's dick, getting it as far as he could without gagging. Daichi nearly sprang up as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Sugawara's mouth. 

Sugawara continued to deep throat for a few more seconds before he let up and caught his breath, "Fuck. Your cock is so big." 

Daichi let out a smirk, "And it's all yours." Sugawara smiled, and licked his lips as he went down on Daichi's dick. He went down halfway and started sucking in. He could feel it against his cheeks, and licked every inch of it with his tongue. Every few seconds or so, he could take it all in, driving Daichi crazy. 

Sugawara was now ready for more. He stopped what he was doing and look over at Daichi, "I want you to fuck my mouth." They both stood up, and after a quick kiss, Sugawara got down on his knees. He placed Daichi's cock back in his mouth, and Daichi started to thrust towards his face. Sugawara opened wide, letting out his tongue. Daichi pumped his hips back and forth, letting his cock go all the way in an out of Sugawara's eager mouth. Sugawara gagged with the first few strokes, but started to feel the rhythm. He leaned his head back a little, allowing the cock to go deeper inside. Streams of spit started to drip down Sugawara's mouth, and the sight of it turned Daichi on more. Daichi started thrusting faster, making Sugawara's spit fly all over the floor. He then placed his hands at the back of Sugawara's head, and using it to brace himself, started fucking his mouth even harder. Sugawara closed his eyes as Daichi thrust harder and harder. Sugawara felt Daichi's ball tighten and knew that he was close. Just when he thought his lover was going to cum, Daichi quickly pulled out. His dick throbbed between his legs, wanting release. 

Sugawara caught his breath, "Why'd you stop?" 

Daichi lifted him to his feet, "Because I want to fuck you." Sugawara let out a mischievous grin as Daichi pushed him on the bed. Sugawara laid back with his knees pointed and spread, making room for Daichi. He knelt on the bed and slowly lifted Sugawara's knees. Daichi slowly lifted Sugawara's ass up so that it was right up against his lips. He looked at Sugawara who had a slight nervousness on his face, then licked the interior of his ass from below his ball sack to the other end. Daichi could taste a slight saltiness and most of all, he could taste Sugawara's skin. He stuck his tongue out more and started to go a little deeper. 

Sugawara let out a quiver when he felt Daichi's warm tongue inside his asshole, "Fuck." Not wanting to break away, Daichi pushed the tip of his tongue inside the small opening of Sugawara's ass. He then starting licking all over, lubricating Sugawara's crack with his spit. He did so while looking up at Sugawara who had closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He could tell by the swelling boner just above his forehead that his lover was being satisfied. Wanting more, he lifted his finger and stuck it in his mouth, coating it with fresh spit. Watching Sugawara's reacting, he slowly stuck it all the way in his hole. 

Sugawara let out a sigh "Damn. That feels so good" Sugawara confidently responded, "Just wait 'til you feel me inside you." He then starting fingering Sugawara's hole, going as far as he could then pulling all the way out. He saw that Sugawara's pink little hole grew darker from the fingering. Daichi went back to licking Sugawara's hole, seeing how good his tongue made him feel. Sugawara's was the fire ass he had ever eaten, and he could very well go on for hours. There was something about the taste that he couldn't describe; he just knew that he loved it and he wanted to savor it with every lick. Sugawara was getting wild on the other end, not being able to handle the feeling of a wet tongue on his most sensitive area. With Sugawara's hole slightly bigger, Daichi knew that he was ready. He stood up to his knees and gently placed Sugawara's ankles on his shoulders. He lifted his ass so that it was just touching the head of his dick. He teasingly ran the tip along his ass.

Sugawara surprisingly grabbed Daichi's wrist and demanded, "I'm ready. Fuck me now." Knowing that this was Sugawara's first time and the he, himself had never been with anyone, he was ready to fuck him bareback. He lifted his hand and spat in his mouth, then spread it all over his dick which had turned red from throbbing. Keeping eye contact, he slowly inserted his penis into Sugawara's virgin hole. Sugawara breathed harder as he felt the slight pain rush all over his body.

Daichi saw his lover and leaned into him, pushing his cock further in, saying "I always want you to remember this moment. No matter who you'll be with, I was the one who fucked you first. I took your virginity." Sugawara heard those words with compassion and pushed himself up to kiss him. Daichi placed his palms on Sugawara's defined chest and started to thrust into his asshole. The spit allowed his cock to easily move inside while still feeling the friction against Sugawara's body. Daichi had never fucked anything this tight; actually he had never fucked anything at all. As much as he wanted Sugawara to remember this moment: the moment he took his virginity; he himself wanted to remember it even more. His nerves subsided as he saw that Sugawara was no longer feeling the initial sting. He became more comfortable, and started to fuck him without inhibition. Sugawara could no longer feel the pain in his de-virginized hole; he could just feel Daichi's cock pushing against him; getting deeper and sending him into complete ecstasy. He never knew that he could feel this much pleasure from anal penetration; he just knew that he loved the feeling of Daichi inside him and wanted even more. Daichi found a good rhythm and started to thrust repeatedly, pushing himself so deep that his short pubes would grace against Sugawara's ass and his low hanging balls would slap against his rear. He did so while maintaining eye-contact with his fuck toy; who constantly gave him the look of lust and desire. He then started to pull all the way out, bringing a look of disappointment to Sugawara, and then would shove his entire length back inside. Sugawara let out deep moans of pleasure every time this was done and soon began to not care about whoever was listening. He started to scream out as Daichi pumped harder and harder, only making Daichi fuck him more intensely. 

Sugawara looked into Daichi's eyes, "It feels damn good. Fuck me harder!" Daichi smirked and pounded away at Sugawara's hole. Sweat started to drip down his chest, creating droplets on Sugawara's stomach. Sugawara was loving being fucked so much that he had forgotten about his cock that was standing fully erect and red. It was as if Daichi was reading his mind because he grabbed Sugawara's dick and started to beat it. He could barely put his hands around it and a good portion of it stuck outside of his fist. It slipped in and out easily due to the streams of pre-cum that flowed down the shaft. Daichi's thrusts grew harder and faster. He didn't know how much more he could take before he would burst. Ironically, he didn't want to cum anytime soon; he wanted to fuck his new boy for hours on end. He then started to feel Sugawara's cock tense up; he knew he was close. He gripped even harder and soon streams of warm jizz blasted all over both of their bodies, Sugawara's bed and the floor. Sugawara let out a loud scream as his body started to ejaculate; going in shock from the immense pleasure he was feeling. Cum just kept squirting out of his cock and flew in all directions; he had never had a more intense cum shot. Daichi gently released Sugawara's weary cock from his grasp and it sank amidst the pools of cum it had created. He took his cum soaked hand and smeared it all over Sugawara's chest; painting every muscle he had. 

Daichi looked down at Sugawara who was trying to catch his breath, "That was beautiful." 

Sugawara, still in shock, replied, "I had never cum so hard in my life!" 

Daichi, who had been fucking more slowly, warned Sugawara, "I'm close." Sugawara nodded his head, ready for what was next. Daichi's thrusts were slower, yet still as powerful as before. He felt his balls tense up, knowing he was mere seconds from exploding. He swooped his arms around Sugawara's back, pulling him closer. Their bodies were rubbing against each other with Sugawara practically sitting on him. Feeling a rush of sensation throughout his body, Daichi pulled Sugawara into a deep and intense kiss. 

He broke it for a second, "I'm cumming!" With those words, loads of his warm cum shot out of his cock and hit Sugawara's asshole. Sugawara could feel the warm semen accumulating inside of him; giving a new sensation he had never felt before. He could feel the cum glazing his anal walls and slowly drip out of his little hole. Daichi started pant; his body still in shock from cumming. He slowly, leaned both of them back, lying on Sugawara for a few minutes. Regaining his strength, he pumped Sugawara's hole a few more times, but was too exhausted to continue. He slowly pulled out his cock, drenched in it's own cum. It slowly shrunk back to its regular size. Daichi leaned over, grabbed one of Sugawara's boxers, and proceeded to wipe up the cum from their bodies. He slowly slid into Sugawara's bed, and gave him a sensual kiss. Sugawara turned to face him, resting his head on Daichi's hard and muscled chest. 

Daichi was still catching his breath when Sugawara interlocked his fingers with Daichi's, "Oh my God, that was so amazing!" 

Daichi hesitantly gripped Sugawara's hand and replied, "I can't believe that was your first time getting fucked, you seemed like such a natural." 

Sugawara, slightly embarrassed, replied, "Ha, well I can't really describe it. I was so damn nervous when we were in the shower, but then you touched me and all the nerves went away." 

On the outside, Daichi seemed cool and confident to Sugawara. But on the inside, Daichi was freaking out. He was the one who took control of the situation and led Sugawara to go this far. Granted, Sugawara only needed a little push. Daichi didn't regret any of what just happened; he loved it. He just wasn't sure where to go from here. They had been lying there for about 20 minutes. Daichi could tell that Sugawara was exhausted as he started to doze off on his chest. He could lie there all night with Sugawara peacefully sleeping on him, but he didn't want him to persuade Sugawara to do anything he didn't want. He gently rubbed Sugawara's soft face. 

Sugawara woke up and kissed Daichi's palm as he spoke, "Hey, I think I'm going to head off. It's been a long night and we both could use some rest." 

Sugawara looked up at him, "You don't have to go, it's already late. You can stay here and sleep with me if you want." 

Daichi hesitated a little, then finally resisted "Alright, let's do it." 

Sugawara wore the biggest grin as he pulled Daichi into him. He kissed him so softly as he adjusted himself around Daichi's arms. As Daichi held Sugawara loosely, Sugawara had finally felt something that he had been seeking for a long time; a spark. He felt that spark when he saw Daichi through the shower and he was feeling it now as he lied comfortably in his arms. He looked up and saw that Daichi had fallen asleep, and for a moment he felt doubt; he knew that whatever this was wasn't going to be easy. But as he felt the warmth from Daichi's body; he didn't care about the future, he just cared about that night and this moment.


End file.
